Five Lights
The "Five Lights" is a legend of forgotten heroical past that came to shape Azeroth's future. Balance of Existence Five Dragonflights In a far past way before Humans and Orcs set their foot on Azeroth, the Titans assigned guardians to protect the world and keep the world in balance. The Dragons were from there on taking the responsibility of their superiour's masterpiece. They guarded it well, helping the inhabitant Night Elves with the struggle against The Burning Legion. The Titans also succeded to banish the Old Gods from the mortal world to the elemental plane. Unfortunatly after they caused some problems between the Dragons dragonflights. But the problems was soon in control and was later forgotten and buried within myths and legends. Five Champions After the explosion of the Well of Eternity and the shattering of Kalimdor, many humanoid races started to inhabit the planet, rapidly forming kingdoms, alliances as well as conflicts. The order of the Alliance started to look at the conflicts more understanding and attempted to bring the Titans concept back "simplyfied" by assigning five great champions from all around the world to settle the world and act more as diplomats than warriors. The champions was indeed needed and Azeroth became more peaceful than ever. But nothing stays the same. Not forever. Five Runes There was a known wise man in the swamps of Dustwallow Marsh that many came to visit for advice and guidance. He had never been seen outside Dustwallow, yet he traveled to Northrend to the champion's citadel, seeking them to give them advice. The champions were suspicious about him and asked him to leave as they didn't need of his service. The old man then bursted out and warned them about their unstable ways of making balance with peace. The champions let him speak, due to the deep wisdom he was rumored about. He told them about a better way. A way that would ensure existence forever. The champions were unsure about this, but they kept listening. The old man told them that no stable world can exist without evil and good fighting it. He showed them five runes he brought on his neck, all with different colours glowing. He told them about the runes as tokens of natural balance. Five Swords Each one of the champions were to have one of these runes, represtenting the given element and role. The five champions enchanted their once normal steel swords into the five legendary swords that were to pass on the roles of champions to the next. *The Ashbringer - Sword of light, devotion and justice. *Frostmourne - Sword of death, torment and hate. *Felo'Melorn - Sword of fire, wisdom and desire. *San'Silien - Sword of ice, resistance and bravery. *Romathis - Sword of air, cunning and charisma. The one who possessed Frostmourne became immediately evil and started fighting the other champions with their newfound powers. The citadel was raised to the ground when the dark champion escaped, leaving the four other champions questioning the old man's advices. He held onto what he did and eased them that it's the part of the whole plan and that he had a second plan if something went wrong. Five Crystals The orders of Azeroth became outrageous and blamed the old man that the world was brought in unbalance. The wise man then hid the runes all over the world to keep the champions as they were, cause there were five pillars with a crystal on each left in what is now called Sholazar Basin. These pillars were once the support of the immensely big citadel of the champions and the old man used the crystals for something, no one got to know what. The old man was hanged shortly and the champions were an outcast that struggled to keep the fifth, dark knight at stake. Five Lights Time goes fast when balance is stable. Soon was the rise of The Lich King, Arthas Menethil who possessed the long forgotten Frostmourne. The Ashbringer was remade after what seemed to be a great battle between the light and dark champions. Dark versus light is easy and simple to maintain. Good against evil. One versus one. But things changed with the destiny of Death Cult. Ronith Eddingson and Ninamori Brighthammer found one of these runes, saying "Five Lights". They went to Northrend to find out more and soon revealed that there were five crystals and five runes that were connected to each other. They eventually found more runes and they implemented them into the crystals, creating a crystal in the middle of the five pillars. There it said, "The five lights became one. Both soul and body.". Theramas The swords were all found and recovered by the Death Cult and they undertook a great Siege of Icecrown Citadel. *The Ashbringer - Athiemo "Prituar" Savio *Frostmourne - The Lich King *Felo'Melorn - Ronith Eddingson *San'Silien - Athilius *Romathis - Lucius Caelum The good champions' plan was to merge the swords into one. But they didn't know that they created a god in the process, Theramas. This "god of redemption" was to bring balance back to the world, but not without a competition. After all, the world can never be stable without good, nor without evil.